Charlotte's Torture
by Apparappa
Summary: Lotti may have overcome many small and cumbersome problems from time to time. But what happens when she's faced with a candy wrapper that sounds almost identical to her? Happy belated b-day presents! Yay! Rated T for complex and some-what mature themes.


Meh, I haven't published a story on fanfiction since...forever. Anyhow, this is a (long overdue) story for my good friend Angel Descendant (she surpasses me in most fields of writing, only one -in my opinion anyways- that we're on even ground on is fluff; the vain of both our writing lives. Regardless, check out some of her stories!) and it is also her birthday present. This was originally going to be one ridiculously long one-shot (nearly 12k long wooo), but due to some uhhh... technical difficulties it had to be rewritten and fragmented into chapters. Well, I think I've gotten rusty, 'scuse me while I go sit in a emo corner and mope.

What? Do you think I'd have any sort of affiliation with Madoka Magica let alone owning it?

* * *

Where am I? I feel like shit. Hell, I wouldn't be surprised if I jumped off the school rooftop. What the hell happened? Ack, my memory is kind of hazy.

_"Lotti! I hate you! Look what you did to her! Get back here you ungrateful wretch!"_

Those were the last words that I heard before I became…. this… and the memory stung like daggers…

"_Hey Lotti, when I get out of here I'll make you some cheesecake. Don't cry; I'll be fine. Promise you won't cry, promise."_

Mom… I'm sorry… I broke our promise…

"_Lotti... she doesn't have much time left; you should be with her… go! I'll take care of things for you so just go!"_

Mami... I put your efforts to vain, didn't I?

"_Lotti I'm sorry, but she's not in a stable condition and… the odds are against her."_

I'm sorry…. I should have been there for you…

"_Lotti! Form a contract with me and become a magical girl!"_

Liar! I don't know what exactly happened, but because of you everything went wrong!

"Nah, it's because you brought it on yourself! Wail in your stupidity, moron!" shouted a cruel, shrill voice. It was a voice that would have suited a witch from an animated rendition of a fairy tale. To make matters worse, it was my voice… but it was also...so very different.

"Leave me alone, I don't feel like talking right now." I tried to say calmly, nothing came out. The "other me" seemed to understand what I was thinking, though.

"Oh puh-lease! You're just sitting there crying! Look at you! You should have abandoned your rationality and emotions when you succumbed to your grief! HELL YOU SHOULDN'T EVEN EXIST!"

"Says the being that shares my voice, I bet your just a figment of my imagination. A bad dream, that's what this is!"

"Ya, keep telling yourself that, Lottiiiiiiiii! Meheheheheheh! You really don't remember anything? I knew you were an idiot but now you're just pushing it! MORON! MORON! MOOOROOONNN!"

"Not a clue, nor do I care. I'll wake up any time now."

"Kihihi! Wake up Lotti! WAKE UUUUPPPPP! OH WAIT! YOU ARE AWAKE! GAHAHAHAHA!"

"DON'T TALK TO ME!"

"Heh," damn, I think I just screwed myself over, "What can youuuuuu do? You can't even moveeeee! You just exist! You're less then a minion! Less then plankton! You're just a single being that simply watchessssss! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Wha-what are yo-?"

"Open your eyes, MOROOOOOOONNNNNNNN!" I'm not sure if it was the power of her, my, it's, words or my curiosity, but my eyes suddenly opened. I knew something odd had happened, but what I saw before me was probably something beyond the average humans' imagination.

"Ha…. This has to be a dream…." I murmured to myself hoping other me didn't hear it. I was sitting on a chair… made of sweets. The ground was made of…cake? It was as if candy land had merged with reality.

"This was what youuuuuuu wanted. Wasn't it?" Other me shouted, I could see her now; I could see her on the other side of the table made of a huge chocolate chip cookie. She wasn't me though; she was a doll that looked oddly familiar, and I'm not sure if it was my imagination but her form momentarily flickered between the doll and that of a giant tubular monster. A parasite would be a fitting way to describe it. Her face was as contorted as her voice was. And as I was staring at her she started to laugh maliciously.

"What's thissssssss? Surpriseddddd? Look in a mirror morooooooonnnnnnn!" She shouted, still laughing. A mirror made of sugar glass appeared in front of her, what was reflected in it was… me? I became a doll? Pretty girly at that, I hated it. This has to be a dream; yes it's a dream. Any moment now and dad will come wake me, tell me to practice my Japanese, and drive me to school. Ya, it's just a matter of time.

"Still in denialllllll? I expected so much morrrreeee from youuuuuuuu! AHAHAHAHA! You're a true morooooonnn! THE QUEEN OF STUPIDITY IS AMONG US! AHAHAHAHAHA!"

"It's just a dream! Just a dream! Just a dream!" I screamed to myself, it was like I was half hoping I'd become Dorothy from the Wizard of Oz and wake up at home in my bed surrounded by loved ones.

"A dream? You sold your soul to the devil for CHEEEEESEEEE CAKEEEEEE! HAHAHAHAHA!" The… devil? A sharp pain suddenly pierced me.

"Ahgg…." I tried to move my hand to clutch myself, but my arm wasn't responding.

"Didn't I tell youuuuuu? You can't moooooveeeeeee!" The devil. Cheesecake. Hospital. Ah, some of the finer details are finally coming together… It was as if someone had opened up my head and started pouring hot molasses onto my brain. It was burning my cranium.

"Haa..hahahaha….hahhahahahahahahaha…. I'm an idiot…I remember now." No point in denying it. I had a grasp of what had happened now.

"Ohhhhh? Perhaps you're not so stupid after all! But that's of little importance now. We have company and I don't have a name because SOMEONE decided to stick around."

"Charlotte." I said solemnly.

"Huh?" her wicked, contorted expression was replaced with one of surprise. Perhaps she wasn't expecting me to say anything that wasn't 'stupid.'

"Your name is Charlotte."

"Ehhhhh? Who died and made you boss? I'm in charge around here, so just stay quiet Ms. Uselesssssssssss!"

"Your name is Charlotte," I stated again, "You're related to me somehow, right?"

"So? What if I am? What does that matter to you? IDIOT! THE IDIOT IS TRYING TO SCHMOOZE UP TO ME! HIHIH." Her face contorted again. Guess we're doing it the hard way.

"You're stronger than me."

"You betcha'!"

"You're smarter than me."

"Got that right!"

"You dominate me."

"HA! What a sight! She's slowly becoming smarter! I promote you from queen of idiots to princess of idiots! CONGRATULATIONS! HIHIHIHI! Now, a name, I need a name."

"Lotti is derived from Charlotte. You are beyond my reach no matter how either of us look at it. You are Charlotte. You are the original. I pass that right down to you."

"HAHAHAHA! YOU WANT TO GIVE ME THE RIGHT TO BE THE ORIGINAL! AHAHAHAHA! I HAD THAT RIGHT IN THE FIRST PLACE!" She shouted, as she turned into her parasite worm form thingy. In a matter of seconds she had transformed and charged at me. I barely had any time to react.

"All the better then." I said quickly inside her mouth, milliseconds before turning me into an afternoon snack. She retracted faster than she had attacked. She was acting like she was rushed. Had something happened?

"Fine! But it's only temporary! I won't stay tied down to a mere fragment! However, as a sign of gratitude, I ever so kindly invite you to a tea party. Stay here while I make the necessary preparations. Oh that's right! You can't moooooovveeeeeeee! YOU COULDN'T GO ANYWHERE EVEN IF YOU WANTED TOO! BWAHAHAHAHAHA" She shouted sarcastically. I wasn't sure whether or not to take it as a compliment or an insult. Knowing her, it was probably both. Her face probably contorted again as she waddled off into the garden of sweets. As she drew further and further into the garden, a myriad of colorful dots popped out of the ground and followed her. I wonder what they were and where they were going. I couldn't see any of them anymore; I was alone in this little garden of sweets. I was alone in a garden of sweets, my memory now intact.

I remembered everything…

Every

God-forsaken

Detail.

And it was killing me inside.

* * *

Feedback would be greatly appreciated, haven't published in a long time where I could get it this easily. But please, no flames, ok? And feel free to criticize my grammar, I won't get offended unless you make a threat, a debauchery of it, or say that a sentence written in proper grammar is improper. Peace out, probably wont update for at least 2 weeks; I got finals in a month.


End file.
